


Extra Snack [PODFIC]

by Firefox



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys that want to be anywhere but there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Snack [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts), [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extra Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301757) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 



  
Cover art by reena_jenkins

Length: 03:38 (3 minutes & 38 seconds)

Download: [MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kciy0ahiqyorlsm/Extra_Snack_-_Patchfire_&_Raving_Liberal.mp3)


End file.
